Kingdom of Belguim
The Kingdom of Belgium is a nation in west Europe that is a Victorian Power Nation supporting Japan. Belgium like Japan unfortunately has awful colonial behavior. Membership Line of Succession Line of Succession is Fictional * King Baudouin (b. 1930) + Queen Atsuko Ikeda (b. 1931) ** (1) Crown Prince Yamato Baudouin (b. 1960) + Princess Esther (b. 1961) *** (2) 'Prince Yamato Baudouin II (b. 1987) + Najah Raji (b. 1988) **** '(3) Prince Rajah Baudouin (b. 2010) **** (4) Prince Nabu Baudouin (2010) **** (5) 'Prince Yamato Baudouin III (b. 2014) *** '(6) Princess Ayako Baudouin (b. 1989) *** (7) Princess Noor Baudouin (b. 1990) *** (8) Princess Kaylah Baudouin (b. 1996) *** (9) Prince Leopold Baudouin (b. 1997) + Azerbaijani wife (b. 1997) *** (10) Prince Adolf Alberto Baudouin (b. 2001) * (11) Prince Albert II (b. 1934) * (12) Prince Philippe (b. 1960) ** (13) Princess Elisabeth, Duchess of Brabant (b. 2001)1 ** (14) Prince Gabriel (b. 2003)1 ** (15) Prince Emmanuel (b. 2005)1 ** (16) Princess Eléonore (b. 2008)1 * (17) Princess Astrid, Archduchess of Austria-Este (b. 1962)1 ** (18) Prince Amedeo, Archduke of Austria-Este (b. 1986)1 *** (19) Archduchess Anna Astrid of Austria-Este (b. 2016) ** (19) Princess Maria Laura, Archduchess of Austria-Este (b. 1988)1 ** (20) Prince Joachim, Archduke of Austria-Este (b. 1991) + Unknown wife from Japan born in 1991 ** (21) Princess Luisa Maria, Archduchess of Austria-Este (b. 1995)1 ** (22) Princess Laetitia Maria, Archduchess of Austria-Este (b. 2003)1 * (23) Prince Laurent (b. 1963)1 ** (24) Princess Louise (b. 2004)1 ** (25) Prince Nicolas (b. 2005)1 ** (26) Prince Aymeric (b. 2005) Leadership other than Line of Succession *Leopold Karachi - Prime Minister *Pierre Hamel - President of the Privy Council *Naiju Abdallah - President of the Puppet State of Valantu *Prince Afez Saud - Governor-General of the Colonies Military *Didier J.L. Reynders - Minister of Defense *Marc Compernol - Chief of the General Staff *Marc Thys - Warlord of the Army *Wim Robberecht - Admiral of the Navy *Frederik Vansina - Marshall of the Air Force *The Big Three - Elite Generals who are the Governor-Generals of Easter Island. They are the big three tribal chiefs (leader of the 3 greatest Rapa Nui tribes of Easter Island). The warriors are colored Black, Yellow and Red to represent Belgium's flag **Black - Leader of the Babuldahkudi Tribe, He wears a black knight mask with a black 'Pickelhaube' Spiked Helmet, a black biker's jacket, black jeans and boots with tattoos all over his face and body. He is armed with a AK-47 **Yellow - Leader of the Humu Tribe she wears a tibal Rapa Nui battle attire that is yellow and has a yellow bandana over her forhead with long black slender hair. **Red - Leader of the Pare Tribe, He wears red ninja battle armor and a red ninja battle helmet and he weilds a Sword that looks like a giant sawblade. Citizens *Maria - a Rapa Nui college student who is a Peculiar. Category:Victorian Powers Category:Nations